Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to methods and systems for sharing mobile payments among users.
Related Art
The use of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, to make purchases is well known. Such mobile devices can be used to make purchases from brick and mortar stores and from online stores. For example, such mobile devices can be used to pay for purchases via a credit card, debit card, gift card, or payment provider. Generally, a single person will pay for a purchase. However, there are instances where it is desirable to share the payment for a purchase among a plurality of people.
According to contemporary practice, if a plurality of people want to share the payment for a purchase, then one person often makes the entire payment and subsequently attempts to collect contributions from the other people. In some instances, the person who makes the entire payment may not be able to collect the contributions from some or all of the other people. Thus, the person making the entire payment may have to assume an undesirable risk in order to purchase the product.